Chas & Adam: We Can't Do This
by Dayne Dinning
Summary: This might seem strange to some people but it spurs off from 'Reversal' and 'Long Road' Don't know how many chapters there will be but let me know what you think. Thanks
1. We Can't Do This

– CHAS & ADAM –

– WE CAN'T DO THIS –

"We Can't Do This"

WRITTEN BY DAYNE DINNING

~This fanfic **runs alongside A&J 'The Long Road' this chapter, is set during 'Revenge Is A Dish Best Served Cold'**

# I'm not sure if many readers, who read Reversal got that I was hinting at Adam being attracted to Chas, through Adam and Aaron's banter but it brought an idea...and this might seem wrong to many readers, possibly I don't know but he did afterall have an affair Ella... and Chas is soo better! Lol x

I do not own the characters, or Emmerdale – ITV do.

Chas was leaving the pub as Cain walked in. "Oh, someone's in a rush" he commented.

Chas really was in a rush. "Yeah I'm meeting the girls aren't I? Their all round Debbie's, just asked Diane if I could have the night off"

Cain nodded.

"You doing much tonight then?" Chas asked.

"Erm, yeah gotta go pick up a few parts from a mate in town, said I could pick them up at his house"

"Ah right, well then...have fun..." Chas said and quickly ran off, she waited until he was inside the pub then ran up to the top of the village to get in the taxi that was waiting for her, she took one last look to see if anyone saw her, then quickly got in.

The taxi pulled up outside a posh hotel in Hotten, she sighed. Did she want to do this or not? She didn't know but she paid the driver. "Keep the change" she told him and nervously opened the door and got out straightening her clothes and then she ran her hands through her long black curly hair and let out a deep breath and walked up the steps and into the hotel.

When she walked in, she walked up to the reception and the receptionist looked up and smiled. "How can I help you?"

"I'm meeting someone here...I don't suppose you know if he's here yet or not do ya?"

The receptionist smiled and looked over to the seating area. "Yes just over there"

Chas turned and looked in the direction she was looking and she saw Adam stand from his seat with a smile on his face and a look that completely melted her. She smiled nervously and walked to him.

"I didn't think you'd come..." Adam told her.

"Yeah well you know...neither did I to be honest...I've had to lie to Diane, Cain...this isn't good..."

"Come on...let's go somewhere private and we can talk..." Adam suggested and Chas looked around nervously then nodded and the pair got into the lift and were in their room within a few minutes.

Chas sat on the edge of the four poster bed as Adam sat in a chair opposite. "Sorry...I'm just nervous...you kissed me Adam...on Aaron's wedding night...he's my son and he's your best mate..."

"I know...and I know how stupid it was of me to do that there, but I got to know you better when we were looking after Aaron...I became attracted to you...and I know...you're old enough to be my mum but I don't see you like that...not a chance..."

Chas looked at him with a smile and it made him smile too.

"I kissed you back and more...I know that but what we're doing could wreck lives if it ever came out..." Chas told him as Adam got up and sat next to her on the bed.

"It won't...Chas I mean it...not from me...I know you feel exactly the same...instead of caring about other people, think about you for a change...what do you want?"

"It's not that easy Adam, Aaron needs us, he's a mess you know that..."

Adam nodded. "I can't help the way I feel Chas..." he moved closer slowly.

Chas turned to him and swallowed hard and leaned closer too, eventually their lips connected in a passionate, powerful and ruthless embrace.

A few hours later, Chas looked into Adam's eyes with a smile, she lifted herself up and rested her arm across his chest. "I have to go...and you can't afford to keep paying for hotels...this was amazing...but maybe next time...you could come to the pub?"

Adam smirked. "That'll be interesting!"

Chas raised her eyebrows. "Yeah...but as much as this is wrong, I can't help the way I feel either...I want to see you again"

Adam smiled and kissed her. "I look forward to it..."

Chas smiled and got up and got dressed, she kissed him again when she was ready to leave. "Your so naughty!"

Adam chuckled. "Nah ah – that's you" he smirked.

Chas giggled. "I'll call you"

Adam nodded and watched her leave.

Chas arrived back in a taxi and started walking down into the village, she sighed when a car stopped on the road beside her – It was Cain.

"Thought you were at Debbies?" he asked.

Chas nodded and swallowed hard. "I was...I 'am...I was just getting some air..."

"Ahh...right" he smiled. "Tell Debbie I'm just going to put these parts in the garage then I'll be home"

Chas nodded quickly. "Yeah, alright" she quickly got out her phone and typed a text to Debbie – _**If Cain asks I was with you all night, I'll explain later x**_

TBC...


	2. Suspicions

– CHAS & ADAM –

– WE CAN'T DO THIS –

"Suspicions"

WRITTEN BY DAYNE DINNING

~This fanfic** follows on a few days after **_We Can't Do This_

I do not own the characters, or Emmerdale – ITV do.

Aaron walked into the wool pack and looked around, Adam was nowhere to be seen; neither was his mum, which was weird as she always works Wednesday's "Diane.." he called over the bar

"Yes love?" she replied attentively

"My mum around?"

"Yeah she's through the back; come to think of it she has been for a while"

Aaron frowned and nodded towards the back "Can I- ..?"

"Of course" Diane smiled.

Aaron swiftly walked round the bar but stopped when he approached the closed door to the living area. He threw his head back and sighed as he quietly placed his hand on the handle.

Just as Aaron was going to turn the handle, the door opened and Chas jumped "You nearly gave me a heart attack" she laughed. "You alright son? How's Jackson doing?" he brushed passed her walked into the room checking every inch of the room without being too obvious, he then turned and his mother "We're alright, how's the boyfriend?" he asked sarcastically.

Chas raised one eyebrow and sniggered "I don't have a boyfriend it's not like that I'm just seeing someone that's all" she brushed it off.

"You gonna tell me who it is yet?"

Chas just shot a look at him.

"You seen Adam around today?" he asked waiting avidly for her reply.

Chas got all flustered without realising "No. Why would I?" she replied fast and sharply

"Well... This is a pub, you work here...he drinks, you see the connection?" he replied.

"Oh" she looked relieved "No need for the attitude but no he's not been in today, tried calling him?" she shot back.

"Not yet but I will." he took his phone from his pocket "See ya later" he said then left the room.

Chas quickly rummaged in her handbag, grabbed her phone and sent a text reading _****Adam, Aaron's been looking for you asking some weird questions, do you think he knows? Anyway he's on his way to you, see you tonight sexy remember 11pm round the back xxx****_

"You are working today? Nice to see you" Diane commented as Chas eventually emerged from the back

"Sorry Diane wasn't feeling well just needed a minute, I'll stay till close...make up for it" she replied

Chas had her back to the bar getting some drinks Declan had ordered. "What was that text all about the other night, spill" Debbie called to Chas over the bar.

"Keep it down will you?" she responded, placing Declan's drinks in front of him. "There you go love"

"Thank you" Declan picked them up and took them over to the table where Jai and Nikhil were sitting.

Chas motioned her head to the end of the bar and leaned over closer to Debbie who as all smiles. "About that.." Chas whispered.

"What's going on Chas? Anything I should be worried about? Tell Dad?"

"No! You can't tell your dad" she replied in a panicked tone.

"Chas?" Debbie asked again.

Chas looked down at the bar and let out a deep sigh "I'm seeing somebody. Someone I shouldn't be, and Cain almost caught me out, so I told him I was round yours the night I texted"

Debbie's eyes widened with shock "Who is it? Anyone I know?" she asked curiously.

Chas was very slow at replying

"It is isn't it? Spill, who is it?" she demanded.

"I can't tell you Debbie I'm sorry, Aaron _cannot_ find out either" she replied.

"Is it Carl?"

Chas sighed loudly "Why is it people think I'd be so stupid to get back with that idiot? First Aaron now you"

"C'mon Chas I've made my fair share of cock ups, you can tell me?"

"Look" Chas swallowed hard "He's married ok! I can't" she lied.

Debbie was shocked by this revelation "And he lives in the village?" Chas slowly nodded in response.


	3. Bad Move

– CHAS & ADAM –

– WE CAN'T DO THIS –

"Bad Move"

WRITTEN BY DAYNE DINNING

~This fanfic** follows on a few days after **_Suspicions_

I do not own the characters, or Emmerdale – ITV do.

Chas was sat at the dining table doing her makeup, ready for her shift in the pub in an hour or so when a text came through on her phone _**Alright gorgeous I'm round the back let me in will ya? xxx **_

Chas smiled and got a warm feeling inside in fact she did whenever she saw or spoke to Adam; was she falling for him? As she opened the back door Adam was about to lean in for a kiss when he suddenly stopped.

"Good morning" Diane's voice came from behind Chas

Chas turned quickly."Morning, A- Adams just come to talk about Aaron I'll just take him into the back" she rushed him in before anyone else saw

"That's fine love" Diane replied as they walked through.

No sooner had Chas closed the door Adam pinned her up against it and kissed her passionately as his hands explored her body "Mmm that was close" he joked.

Chas straightened her dress "Yeah it was, glad you came though"

Adam smirked "Oh you will be glad" he winked then they both walked into the lounge and sat on the sofa.

Adam gently laid her down and got on top of her kissing her as she slowly unbuttoned his trousers when the door flung open, Chas quickly sat up.

"So have you heard from Aaron at all?" Diane asked.

Chas made something up as Diane came to fetch something from the cabinet, and soon left again

Chas sighed. "Adam we can't do this, not here"

Adam began to rub her arm "I can't not see you though"

"Yes I know and I want to keep seeing you too so if you've got any suggestions I'd love to hear it" she told him

Adam had no idea and shrugged then after a few seconds he said "Barn" with a smirk.

Chas' eyes widened " No chance..." she sighed. "I know we really shouldn't but Dale head's empty while Aarons away" she gritted her teeth; she knew it was wrong.

"He won't ever know" Adam agreed and Chas stood up "I get off at twelve...meet me round there" she smiled.

"Can't wait" he replied then gave her a quick kiss before leaving.

As Chas went through to the bar she had a grin on her face as she grasped her hands together "Good news?" Diane asked

"Yes... Adam got a text from Aaron finally, dunno whats up with that kid of mine lately" she told her.

Cain and Debbie were sat on the far table near the wall opposite the bar itself. "Someone's happy sis" he shouted and Debbie muttered to herself "Can't think why..."

"What debs?" Cain asked

"Didn't say anything, another pint?"

Cain nodded."Yeah go on then"

Debbie avoided the question and made her way to the bar.

"What can I get you?" Chas asked professionally.

"A pint, an orange juice, and a name please" Debbie grinned as she handed over her money.

"No" Chas mouthed.

"Does he live in the village?"

"Not exactly" Chas whispered as she placed the drinks on the bar and served David.

Debbie walked over to Cain "What's up with you kid?" he noticed the very confused look on Debbie's face.

"Nothing just thinking" she replied.

It was now 11:55am "Diane alright if I get off now? Chas asked hopeful

"Yeah see you in the morning love" Diane replied with a smile.

"See ya" she said as she left...once outside the pub she stopped, sighed loudly, this was terribly wrong, she was betraying her son, and she had not that long ago, got his trust back. But there was something with Adam, something that gave her reason to do what she was doing. She looked up the village checking who was around; if anybody and she made her way to Dale Head.

Adam was sat beside the back door waiting for Chas who still had a key from when she was helping Aaron and Jackson move some stuff in.

Adam beamed as soon as he saw her, she smirked at him as she stepped up to the door and opened it; Once they were inside Chas kissed Adam with such passion they both fell onto the sofa and began to rip each other's clothes off and Chas began to kiss all down Adam's body...

TBC...


	4. Fallout

– CHAS & ADAM –

– WE CAN'T DO THIS –

"Fallout"

WRITTEN BY DAYNE DINNING

~This fanfic** follows on immediately after the events of A&J's Long Road chapter 'A Sharp Shock Back To Reality'**

I do not own the characters, or Emmerdale – ITV do.

Chas ran as fast as she could, sobbing so hard it hurt and she could hardly see through the tears. She ran round the back of the pub and stormed through the back door and fell onto the sofa crying. She never wanted that. She was so, so stupid to even enter Aaron and Jackson's home to have sex with Adam. She felt horrible for doing that, she'd ruined her relationship with her son.

Once she'd calmed down, she remembered overhearing Adam's argument with Aaron and Adam admitted that he was falling for her, and remembering that made her heart melt and a warm smile appeared on her face through the sadness.

Adam appeared in the doorway of the back room, much to Diane's disapproval. Chas looked up at him. "I'm so sorry..." she told him and placed her head in her hands.

Adam walked in and sat beside her and placed his arm around her. "No...you don't need to be...where we did it was stupid, but not what we did, we're adults Chas, single too...Aaron will have to get used to it..."

"He won't Adam..." she told him. "We've hurt him so much...what if he does something stupid?"

Adam frowned then scoffed. "Nah...He wouldn't...nah..."

Chas shrugged. "I don't know how his mind works at the best of times Adam...never mind now..."

Adam nodded then sighed. "Do you just wanna do what Aaron said and break it off...I-I'll understand..."

Chas looked up at him and shook her head. "No." She told him quickly. "I've never felt like this for a long time Adam, when you told him you were falling for me, I realised I have aswell, for you. I don't care about the age difference, or what people think, we went about things the wrong way, but we have to do it properly this time, no more sneaking around..."

Adam nodded, he agreed. He smiled. "So we're like...?"

Chas smiled. "Together...yeah" she nodded. "Aaron's not gunna like it but we'll just have to hope he comes around to the idea sometime...let's see how it goes?" she asked.

Adam nodded and leaned in and kissed her.

When they parted Chas looked at his swollen, bloody and bruised face. "Let me clean those up..." she said and walked into the kitchen to get a bowl of warm water, then ran upstairs to get some cotton wool from her drawer, then came back down, took the bowl and sat beside him again.

Adam was staring into space and Chas looked concerned. "Adam? You okay?" she asked.

Adam nodded quickly and looked at her. "Yeah...just he's my best mate you know...I don't want it to be like this"

"And it won't be..." Chas told him.

"I hope not" he smiled faintly.

"You're mums gunna kill me..." Chas smirked. "Taking advantage of her son..."

"Well you didn't...and she'll have to accept it..."

Chas smiled and looked at him lovingly.

It was almost six in the evening and the pair were sat in the bar to the disgust of all the locals in the pub.

Moira and John walked up to them. "We've just heard there was bit of a to do with you and Aaron...Amy didn't wanna say anything else...so what happened?" Moira asked.

"Obviously...look at him!" John told her.

"Dad...stop alright...I did something stupid and it kicked off, I'm fine, just leave it!"

"No look at the state of you..."

Adam sighed. Moira looked at Adam then turned to John, she knew Adam was lying but he'd tell them when he was ready.

"And I take it you're on Adams side then?" Moira asked with a raised eyebrow.

Chas nodded. "Yeah...he's alright though, cleaned him up a bit" she smiled quickly.

"Right..." she said, not very convinced."Let's get a table..." she told her husband.

"Nah...You can, I'll be back in a minute..."

"Where are you going?" Moira asked.

"To see Aaron, he's not getting away with this!" he raged as he stormed out of the pub.

"Dad! No..." Adam shouted after him but it was too late. He sat back and sighed, giving a concerned look to Chas. She knew what this meant too, they would find out aswell.

Fifteen minutes later John walked back into the pub, and stormed over to Adam and Chas' table. "Are you two actually being serious? You two?"

Chas sighed and nodded. "Yeah..."

"You what?" Moira stood up from the table she'd gotten for them both and walked over to them.

"They've been sleeping together! Aaron and Jackson found them on his and Jackson's sofa!" John's voice rose.

Moira's eyes widened and she glared at Chas. "I'll deal with you later"

"Listen right, the only thing we've done wrong is sleeping with each other in their house, that's all and we regret it, he's lost his best mate and I've lost my son I think we've paid the price don't you?" Chas snapped.

"They only came back from their honeymoon today! Are you mental Adam!" John was furious.

Adam shook his head. "We got closer alright...after Aaron's accident...I mean you have to understand that cause I was hardly at home"

Moira sighed. Yes she knew that. "Chas, how could you do that to your own son? You know your meant to protect them, love them not betray them and hurt them so bad they disown you!" she yelled.

Chas stood up, ready for a fight. "Don't you dare lecture me on being a mother, who lets their daughter become a crack head eh?"

Moira lurched forward towards Chas but John pulled her back. "That's enough...don't come back tonight Adam, if this is what you want we've gotta adjust to this but you seriously have to fix this with Aaron, sooner rather than later!"

"We will" Chas snapped.

Adam was quiet for a while after his parents had left. "At least that's over with...sorry about them..."

Chas shook her head and smiled. "Don't worry about it...and you can stay here tonight..."

Adam smiled. "Thanks"

"Go on you go up...I just wanna get some air..."

"Okay..." Adam nodded and walked round the bar, Chas walked to the door and stood outside the pub in the cold night air, a delivery van was driving down towards Dale Head, she watched them take the sofa in that she'd bought them, and by no means did she think this would fix things because it wouldn't. She wasn't that stupid to think it would. Tears fell down her face as she hoped Aaron was okay, he was a mess at the moment, even before he found out he was a mess, she just hoped he didn't do anything stupid. No matter what she would always care about him. That wouldn't change.

TBC...


End file.
